


Daniel Le Domas is a good man.

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: Daniel Le Domas is a good Best ManDaniel Le Domas is a good kisser.Daniel Le Domas is a good helper.Daniel Le Domas is a brave motherfucker.
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Grace Le Domas, Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Daniel Le Domas is a good man.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so bad at writing. Im so rusty. I needed to write this tho so like.
> 
> Daniel and Grace give me too many feels.

Daniel Le Domas is a good man.

I always tell him so, the nights he goes on a bender, the days he looks so hungover yet never appears bothered by it, especially the evenings where he joins Alex and I for dinner.

He never believes me, tells me I'm out of my mind, but maybe that's good. He tells me I'm good for Alex. I make him happy, and plus I got him away from the rest of their family.

Alex still hasn't told me what exactly makes him family so bad. Daniel tells me it's Alex that needs to tell me, coming from him would be wrong, too intimate. I'm soon to be his sister for gods sake.

I have to agree, and if it was that important Alex would have told me already, right?

Daniel Le Domas is a good best man.

I spend my days preparing, it hasn't been long since the proposal. Every day I wonder what made him do it. Obviously I want a family, I want to be close to him, have something that makes me feel worth while, but I don't think I did anything too forceful, nothing that would cause the sudden proposal.

Looking back on it I saw something in him, something frightening but not enough to scare me away. All I could do was jump into his arms.

He told me his brother was going to be the best man, he has told me a lot about his brother, being able to meet a part of his family is exciting. 

Daniel was not what I expected, he was an alcoholic, kind of an asshole, and wouldn't stop flirting with me. He was married, he was attractive. I tried to find some semblance of familiarity between him and Alex and found close to none. I didn't mean to feel so attracted to him.

And so I spent time with Daniel, fooling myself that it was because I was so excited to meet Alex's family. Daniel never minded the random trips I would drag him to, he didn't mind when I asked him to help me find the perfect wedding dress because

"You would know what Alex would love, right?"

He did, but something else about Daniel always drew me to speak to him.

During a night I would consider a mistake in morality but not in selfishness, I had a deep talk with Daniel. I opened up to him about things Alex knows, but only Alex, and things even Alex doesn't know about me. I was vulnerable.

Daniel Le Domas is a good kisser.

Better than Alex. It wasn't suppose to happen, I will swear up and down it wasn't. I couldn't stop my selfish need for him. He couldn't stop his selfish need for. . .whatever. After the kiss he kissed me again, it wasn't until I felt his hand up my shirt that I stopped him, wild eyed and a wreck just from the kisses. 

Daniel was a mess of his own, the taste of the alcohol on his lips didn't stop me, I had to kiss him again before I knew I had to stop it. It was one last passionate kiss right before telling him to leave. I didn't want to make a mistake.

He left, told me I'm going to make Alex very happy and that he will never tell anyone this happened. I won't tell either. 

Daniel Le Domas is a good helper.

He let me have ten seconds. A ten second start to get away before telling the others. I almost kissed him in this game room when he argued with me on allowing me to live, he had to help me. We have. . .or had, something. I guess it's gone now. He looks remorseful at least.

I ran, I knew at this point I couldn't convince him to help me over his family. Family has strong bonds after all. I heard him yell behind me that I was in the study. 

I could only run and fight my way to the car crash. I was bloodier then before, more enraged. Daniel was there, in the woods near the wreck, how delightful. He said he wasn't who I thought he was. I wanted to call him on his bullshit but then everything went black.

Daniel Le Domas is a brave motherfucker.

He helped me. I always knew he would, through the whole night I knew he wouldn't let me just die. His belief in the family wavering each interaction we've had. He said he didn't know. I know he has known for a long time now. At least if he helps me I can get back to Alex, get him away from his psychotic family. If I could I would get Daniel away too.

He didn't get far from the ritual room before being held at gunpoint by his wife, Charity. She called him out on having a thing for me and wanting her to die when she shot him.

It all became slow motion as I watched him fall to the ground, neck bleeding profusely. I looked at Charity and stormed towards her, knocking the bitch out with her own gun, wanting to shoot her in the face but hitting her felt good enough.

I lent down next to Daniel, tears beginning to form at the edges of my vision as I leaned down and gave him one last kiss on the forehead while he told me to go. I thanked him and got up, I heard one last thing as I left,

"I never would have married you"

Daniel Le Domas is a good survivor.

It was all finished. I sat on the steps of the burning building while the paramedics brought bodies out. I stood up when I noticed Daniel, he wasn't dead. He hadn't blown up? I could only stare as they carried him, holding his neck to stop the bleeding. He should have bled out?

I followed and jumped into the ambulance, ignoring the looks and the people trying to now help me with my injuries as I grabbed one of his hands, holding onto it with dear life and crying softly.

"You made it" he looked a mess, he looked nearly dead, but I sat and spoke to him about everything that happened after he got shot. The paramedic with us looked at me like I was crazy as the ambulance wailed its way to the hospital. Daniel just looked at me with this vulnerability I have never seen him in. I choked on my tears and laughter, happy he was here, here with me.

In the hospital they gave us separate rooms but I constantly left mine to sit in his with him. Now that he's been stitched up and given blood transfers he's much more himself. 

He constantly asks me if it was real, everyone exploding. I had to keep telling him it was. He never really cried. He just looked at the wall, his expression never changing.

One day he asked me why he never blew up. I told him it's because I didn't want him to.

He never understood that answer, but he never pressed. After two weeks I got the courage to kiss him again. I was out of the hospital by then, I still visited him daily. The kiss was spectacular. He never pushed me away, he only pulled me closer before pushing me away and telling me I shouldn't be doing that. I still did it every day after that, almost always ending in the same result.

When he was out of the hospital himself, he promised to go to some AA meetings, he paid for an apartment for the two of us to stay in, two bedroom place. Not the best, not the worst. He didn't want to go back to his horribly expensive place again. 

He stopped drinking. I stopped smoking. I kept his mothers cigarette case nonetheless. It felt nice to have. 

Daniel finally initiated a kiss months later. Grabbing my hand with no hesitance unlike before and leading me to his room of our apartment.

Daniel Le Domas is a good man.


End file.
